A&O:Love Triangle
by wolfies soul
Summary: a story about kate and Humphrey taking place after the first movie, Humphrey and kate are going to get married but something happens to Humphrey which leaves kate to believe he's dead or doesnt want her so she move's on now humphrey's on an adventure to get back but what will happen when he does?
1. The first of many complications

_**A/N This story will be my primary story in the future I may add a different story and work on it but for now this will be my story mkay : ) if anyone has writers block or needs and Idea for a story ask s-techno he is very helpful, also thanks for helping me plot the story and helping me with ideas you're the best ;). P.s. I know your reading this.**_

_** Chapter one: waking up, the hunt, and breakfast. **_

NARRATER P.O.V.: It was a beautiful morning in Jasper park, the sun was coming up, the birds were chirping and two wolves were getting ready to get married. Kate and Humphrey had been relocated to Sawtooth national park to repopulate but Kate was supposed to get married to garth before she got transported there so Kate and Humphrey start to make their way back and throughout that time Kate develops feelings for Humphrey, so when they get back to jasper to stop the war that was going to happen Kate couldn't marry Garth so she stopped in the middle of the wedding ceremony and admitted her feelings for Humphrey which gave Garth a chance to admit his feelings for Lilly so instead of Kate and garth getting married that day, Lilly and garth get married which leaves Kate and Humphrey's wedding for the day after.

Kate's P.O.V.: It is early morning in jasper about 7 a.m. if I'm going to be precise. I'm sitting in the back of my parent's den with my little sister Lilly who was brushing my fur with a pinecone. I decided to ask what she thought of Humphrey "so, Lilly what do you think about Humphrey?" "well I think he is a handsome wolf and that you are very lucky to have a realized you have feelings for him when you did because if you didn't you would have made a mistake that would have been really hard to fix_, and_ you gave me a chance to marry garth which I appreciate very much" she replied happily "well good because I needed you to be good with him so that when he becomes family we won't have any problems" I say jokingly "oh Kate, who would have any problems with Humphrey, I mean he is _**thee **_problem solver of problem solvers, and don't forget he is kind and gentle, he doesn't want any problems with anyone if anything he wants to cuddle with everybody" Lilly said making me and her laugh heartily, then I proceeded to say "Ya all the people in the pack cuddling together in the biggest den in the world" which sent me and Lilly into another laughing fit.

Humphrey P.O.V.: I woke up to Salty screaming "WOLF PILE" then lost my breath as Mooch, Salty, and Shakey landed on me "what a great way to wake up" I thought sarcastically then started to squirm my way out of the pile then jokingly said " come on guys are you TRYING to kill me on my wedding day?" "no" they all said at once then looked at each other and burst out laughing. "sorry Humphrey we're just excited" Salty said "yep mmhmm that's right" Shakey and Mooch both replied enthusiastically "ok guy's, but I need a little time to myself today, ok?" I replied "alright, see you at the wedding you sly dog" Mooch said then Salty and Shakey both said "peace man" then they all took off towards the logsledding hill to hang out. I was hungry so I decided to go get breakfast, I got up and left my den stopping at the river by my den to get a drink then sniffed around for a minute to find a good bush which I relieved myself behind. I decided I was going to run to breakfast to wake myself up.

Kate P.O.V.: it was time to fulfill my alpha duties so I walked to the hunting grounds where Eve was organizing the hunting parties. Eve saw me, ran over to me and said "thank goodness you're here Kate, we are short one of our leading alphas today, so you will be taking over the lead alpha position in hunt team delta for today, O.K. honey?" "really, yessss that's great thanks so much mom!" I replied excitedly "Yes!" I thought "this will give me a chance to redeem myself since the eastern pack messed up my first hunt" I then decided I was going to take it a step further and try to bring two caribou down so I might get a permanent position as a hunt leader. I went over to my group which included Hutch, Candu, and Ezekiel (Hutch is an alpha with dark gray fur and hazel eye's, Candu is an alpha with a lighter shade of grey fur and yellow eye's and Ezekial is an alpha his fur is gold with silver socks and a black underbelly he has one bright green eye with flecks of aquamarine and one deep blue eye and his ears are black and he has a scar on his head) then said "okay hunt team Delta it look's like im going to be your leader today seeing as we are one lead alpha short, so today we are going to do something a little different, today we are going to go for two caribou, ok?" they all looked at me like I was crazy then Hutch asked "why are we going to go for two? We only need one that's what the other hunt groups are for, it makes it easier for us" "well no one's ever caught two caribou with a team of four in one hunt so I wanted to be the first to do it and it seems like at least one of the group's always fail's on the hunt so some wolves go hungry, im looking to prevent that and maybe land a spot as hunt group leader permanently plus we will be remembered as the first group to do so" I replied while smiling, Ezekial then say's "I like it Kate I want to be remembered" "ya I like it to it sounds like a challenge" candu input's while looking excited "ok then, follow me I have an idea" I reply "ok" they all say, so we headed off to the hunting grounds "ok guy's were looking for a canyon with steep walls" I say once were at the hunting grounds. Candu replies saying "I know where one is, just follow me" "ok" I reply. We follow Candu and he takes us to a perfect place to try my new hunting plan and formation "ok" I say "Hutch Candu! Get two logs that are big enough for you to hide behind and drag them to the thinnest part of the canyon, position them so that the caribou will have to run through the middle of them then hide behind them, ok? Then me and Ezekial will drive will drive the caribou through the canyon and past the logs, wait for the herd to have moved almost all the way through then jump out and take one caribou each then me and Ezekial will run up from behind and help you finish them off I will help Hutch and Ezekial will help Candu, together we will take them down!" - time skip 10 minutes- Hutch and Candu are in position and me and Ezekial are almost to the herd of caribou so we get down and start stalking up to the herd from the north so that we can drive the caribou south into the canyon, I saw one of the caribou's ear's twitch and figured that we were close enough to drive them where we want them to go so I screamed "NOW!" me and Ezekial started running towards the herd which startled them they then turned and ran towards the canyon "yes" I thought "they're taking the bait" I saw that the last of the herd was almost through, I then saw Hutch and Candu jump up and each grab a caribou by the throat, I started sprinting to help them. When I got there I jumped on Hutch's caribou and knocked it over which enabled Hutch to rip the caribou's throat out, I looked over and saw Ezekial finish off the other caribou. I jumped up and down excitedly and yelled "yes! We actually did it! But, wheres Candu?" Candu walks up while limping "im right here, im fine the caribou just threw me off and I hit my leg on a rock" he replied casually but failed to pull it off because he winced when he stepped in a small hole "I'll be fine" "ok that's great every ones fine we just had a minor injury, now let's drag these caribou back to the feeding grounds." We took the caribou back to the feeding grounds where Winston my father walked up and said " it's a good thing your team got an extra caribou because team Charlie wasn't able to get one, and yes I know that you got an extra one Kate." "but how we haven't even told anyone yet?" I replied "well seeing as this is your first hunt that wasn't messed up, and you were the leader I decided to come and watch, let me be the first to say that strategy was flawless I will probably be teaching that one in the alpha school, you will be remembered as the alpha who created this strategy and your team will be remembered as the first team to execute it and get two caribou in one hunt with four team member's" after Winston finished speaking he turned and walked away, I turned to my team and said " great job team now we will all be famous! Go and get you breakfast guy's" I said cheerily. I waited till the line died down then jumped into it, just as I got to into the line I saw Humphrey come trotting out of the woods he came up behind me where he said "hi Kate, you look extraordinarily beautiful today but I guess that's no different than any other day as you always look amazing"

Humphrey P.O.V.: when I got to the feeding grounds almost all the alpha's had eaten already there was only like 6 left including Eve and Kate at the end of the line once they got their food the omegas would start to eat. I walked up behind Kate and said "hi Kate, you look extraordinarily beautiful today but I guess that's no different than any other day as you always look amazing" she then turned around flicking her tail which brushed my muzzle, Which of course ultimately made me sneeze, Kate laughed at that and said "Humphrey your so cute when you sneeze" "oh really" I say "I guess I better do it more often then so you will always think I'm cute and never leave me" I say in a slightly sarcastic but playful tone "so how's your day bee Kate" I ask "actually it's been one of the best days of my life and it's only going to get better, first I got assigned lead alpha duty for hunt team delta which was a huge success we brought down two caribou thanks to the new tactic I created and we also will be remembered as the first 4 member hunt team to bring down two caribou in one hunt, then later I get to marry the most attractive wolf I've ever seen, and he's going to get a treat tonight" she said with a wink "oh really? Well then im going to have to hold you to that then" I say flirtatiously. We got to the caribou right after I said that, Kate got her meat first then it was my turn when I got my piece of meat Kate was already sitting down in the shade next to the trees, I ate quickly then told Kate I was going to go to the lake to take a bath and get ready for the wedding to which she say's "ok Humphrey, just make sure your back for the wedding, it's in about five hours remember?" (The time at this point is about 11 p.m. so the wedding would take place at 4 p.m.) "ok I will, by Kate, love you see you later and have a nice day Eve" I reply "by Humphrey they both say at the same time, to this I thought "like mother like daughter" then laughed lightly, turned around and walked into the forest. I got to the lake shore and saw another wolf bathing so I walked down the shore a little bit to give me and her some privacy. I had just started bathing when I heard a "slosh,slosh" sound coming from my left, I turned my head to see what it was and saw that it was the other wolf I saw bathing so I got up turned around and said "hi, how are you? Can I help you with anything?" "im fine" she replied " I just came over here to see if you would do me a favor and wash my back, If you do I'll wash your back for you as well, Deal?" then she added "oh and my name's Cherish by the way" "well Cherish seeing as this.. deal you proposed will benefit both of us I will accept your offer" I said smiling "my names Humphrey it's nice to meet you Cherish "great" she said and with that she turned around and sat down with her back facing me. I had started to wash when I got lost looking at her features, she has brown fur with black socks and black patches (for comparison think a German shepherd coat on a wolf) then she has deep blue eyes. I came back from my mind when I heard my name being said "Humphrey earth to Humphrey are you there?" "uhhh um I am sorry" I reply "umm Humphrey your supposed to be washing my back" Cherish said "oh, uh sorry I'll get right back to it" I reply awkwardly, then she said "so how's your life Humphrey, what have you got going on" "well" I replied "im about to be the first ever omega pack leader by marrying my beautiful wife to be, Kate, the daughter of the western pack leader's Winston, and Eve, so I guess pretty great" I said with a huge smile. I was finished with her back so I told her "I'm done it's your turn now" and turned around so she could get to my back, as I turned I said " how about you cherish, what have you got going on?" "uhhh" she said "M-my pack just joined your's and im l-looking for a m-mate, I-I thought it could be y-you but sinsce your getting married I guess its' not y-you" she stuttered out while looking very sad " don't worry cherish just keep looking youll find the right one sooner or later, you are beautiful, trust me" I said and laughed at the last remark then continued "and any guy that say's otherwise is wrong, keep your head up and keep searching, and until the day you find the right one I'll be praying to you." Then I pulled her into a hug because I saw tears coming to her eye's, she sat there for a few minute's crying then she said "thanks Humphrey you have no idea how much I needed to hear that, now turn back around so I can finish your back" I replied saying "ok" and then complied with her wishes, when she was finished she hugged me tightly then thanked me one more time and took off running into the woods, I sat there and thought about her for a minute "I hope she finds the right guy because she deserves it" I finished my thought, got up and walked out of the lake and into the woods. I was walking along a pathway when I heard a burst of air and a thunk to my right, I jumped looked over and saw a red dart sticking out of the tree, when I saw this I looked back to see a human loading another dart into his gun so I sprinted straight forward but saw four lights ahead of me so I turned to my right saw two more humans with rifles and jumped behind a stump just as they fired their weapons when I saw both darts sticking out of the tree I was just in front of, I turned and sprinted in the direction that I had not gone yet but the first human I saw had gotten closer, I saw a gap that I could run through so I tried for it but right as I was going through it I heard another burst of air and felt a pain in my butt I looked back and saw a red dart sticking out of it I stood there for a second then everything began to swirl together and alternate between red blue and green this only lasted for a second but after it was over my vision started to expand and then I blacked out.

_**This is by no means a regular chapter XD I love it though and thanks to s-techno once again. Please be sure to review I love those things :D well have a nice week everybody that reads this^^**_


	2. A new friend, a new world and the search

**Hello to those who read the first chapter, sorry it took so long to update but I decided to take an English class to improve my writing etiquette, then shortly after I posted the note that I did I started to have medical problems which will hopefully be resolved shortly. But anyways here's the second chapter. **

Humphrey P.O.V.: When I came too I could hear a loud noise, not quite loud enough to drown out the other noises but pretty close. I slowly opened my eyes to find nothing but darkness which led me to panic for a second thinking, where am I? What is this place? What happened? Once my eyes adjusted to the light I saw that I was in some sort of metal box and I could tell that I was moving in some sort of machine because I could feel my stomach roiling. As I was thinking about where I could possibly be I started to hear a loud banging noise so I called out "hello, is anyone there?" The banging noise stopped and was replaced by a female voice saying "hello? Did somebody just say something?" at this point I noticed some light leaking in near the top of the box so, I jumped up and put my paws on the side of the box. Once I had done that I saw that I was just a little too tall to look out of the holes in the side of the box so I decided I would duck down to see if I could see the creature I was talking to. When I looked around I could see another box that looked similar to mine and said "hey, there are some holes near the top of the box, jump up and put your paws on the side of the box so you can look through the holes and we can talk, ok?"

I heard some rustling in the box next to mine then suddenly I saw two bright green eyes appear in the holes across from me. It was too dark to see the rest of her features, we both silently looked at each other for a minute until she said "thank god that you're here, I was scared that I was all alone, do you know where we are?" "no I don't I'm sorry, the last thing that I remember is running away from humans" I replied looking around seeing boxes stacked everywhere "yeah me too" she said "well anyways what's your name? Mines Humphrey" I said smiling and looking back towards her as she replied "my names Imani, I'm from Yellowstone national park, what about you?" "well I'm from jasper national park, it's nice to meet you Imani , although I wish it was under better circumstances" I replied " it's nice to meet you too Humphrey, do you have any idea what's going on?" she said " umm, yeah I kind of do, this has happened to me and my future wife before" I replied thinking back to the time me and Kate had been taken to Sawtooth national park " last time, we got shot with darts by the humans and taken too Sawtooth national park in Idaho to reproduce" she then said " hey Sawtooth is pretty close to where I live I've actually been there before I think" she then stopped talking and I saw her eyes go wide as she realized what I had said, then she stuttered out "well u-uh w-were not going to do t-that a-are we? I mean you are getting married right? Heh" I chuckled a little bit and said "no, we aren't going to do that, when we get to where were going the humans will release us, when that happens we have to run as fast as we can to get somewhere safe" Imani looked back at me and asked "what do you plan to do when we reach a safe place?" "I am going to try to find out where we are then I will try to find my way back to jasper" I replied thinking about Kate and what she could be doing " that sounds like a good plan. If we get released together do you mind if I come with you?" Imani asked, I replied asking "what about your home in yellow stone?" she flinched and squeezed her eyes shut then sighed and said "there's nothing for me to go back to in Yellowstone, my old pack is filled with horrible wolves and honestly I hope I never see any of them again" I looked her and cocked my head a little bit thinking about what she said and then replied "do you want to talk about it?" she looked at me and said "I-I don't know if I'm ready yet, maybe another time it's still so fresh in my mind, ok?" I nodded my head and said "okay if you want to talk about it we'll probably be together for a while so just let me know" Imani smiled and said "thank you Humphrey that means a lot to me" I smiled back and said "anytime, but for now I'm really tired so I think I'm going to go to sleep for while, ok?" she nodded and said "ok, goodnight Humphrey" after she said that I dropped off the side of the box and circled a couple times, then laying down with a sigh I started to hear a beautiful humming sound realizing this was Imani I just put my head down on my paws and listened until I drifted off to sleep.

Kate P.O.V.: It was twenty minutes until the wedding and Humphrey was supposed to be here 40 minutes ago, everybody I had asked had told me the same thing, that they hadn't seen Humphrey for hours, I was **FREAKING** out. I was looking around from my vantage point on a cliff overlooking the feeding grounds when I saw Lilly making her way up towards me, as she got to the top of the cliff she said "any sign of Humphrey?" I looked at her and replied "no, but he's got to be here somewhere right? I mean it's not like he could've gone very far right?" after I said this I looked back over the area I was searching and sighed then said "Lilly do you think maybe you could help me look around for Humphrey" she looked at me and replied "yeah ill help you look" I sighed then turned and started walking back down the cliff then said "thanks Lilly for helping me look for Humphrey" she turned and followed me replying "your welcome Kate anything to help my sister" I turned my head and let out a small smile directed at her.

We walked silently through the forest scenting trees and bushes and many other things to try to get Humphrey's scent, after a while of this Lilly finally broke the silence and said "Kate can I ask you a question?" I turned my head to look at her while we were walking and replied "yeah I guess" "ok" she said and let out a sigh " I know this is going to sound mean and you might hate me for what I'm about to say, but it needs to be done so here goes" Lilly said stopping and looking directly at me "look there's only 5 more minutes before your wedding I think if Humphrey was going to be there then he would have been there by now" she said before pausing for a second to collect her thoughts and continuing on "seeing as he's not there yet makes me think that maybe he got nervous and decided he didn't want to go through with the marriage and maybe he left jasper so he wouldn't be ridiculed for backing out of this marriage" I gasped and yelled "Lilly, he wouldn't do that! He loves me! He would never even think about doing that!" Lilly sighed and said "but Kate there is a very real possibility that that's what he did" as I turned and walked away I said "Lilly I don't want to talk about it, he would never do that!" I said as I tears started to fill my eyes "but Kate!" Lilly started but I cut her off before she could continue by yelling "NO!" and started running with tears in my eyes Lilly started running after me and yelled "Kate wait!" but with me being an alpha and her being an omega I easily lost her. I ran and ran and ran not thinking about where I was going, just letting my paws take me wherever they wanted. When I finally stopped it was dark out I looked around for a second before I realized I was in front of the den me and Humphrey were going to move into when we became mates, I walked into the den and headed towards the back where I plopped down on the ground and started crying. "where are you Humphrey" I mumbled softly as exhaustion took over my body and plunged me into a deep sleep.

Humphrey P.O.V. in the dreamscape: as I fell asleep to Imani humming, I saw a very bright blue flash and appeared in a forest, I look around and think to myself "well this looks familiar" when I got here I noticed there was something off about this place and when I tried to look out the corner of my eye all I could see was really blurry images. I almost immediately felt an immense feeling of sadness around me. I took another glance at my surroundings, picked a random direction and started walking. As I was walking I was taking in my surroundings when suddenly I saw a golden mist like substance moving quickly through the forest. I quickly followed this mist and as I got a little closer I called out "hey, wait!" as I said this it stopped, turned and then took off at a faster pace than before leaving me to run as quickly as I can after it. Once I had followed this mist for a while watching It move through the trees erratically I saw a large den coming up, when the mist got next to the den it stopped for a second then slowly entered the den, went to the back and lowered to the ground slowly dissipating, when it got to the ground it fully disappeared.

Once it was gone I could hear a muffled voice calling my name, when I heard this I was pulled up and back to awaken to Imani screaming "Humphrey, wake up, Humphrey please!" I jumped up and yelled back "what's going on Imani?" I heard a thumping noise and then Imani said "they're moving me Humphrey" and sure enough just as she said this I felt my box shift and start to move "Imani!" I yelled jumping up onto the side of the box and looking out the holes "They're taking me in the same direction as you, just try to calm down okay!" I said trying to sooth her and dropping back onto the floor of the box as the humans put us onto one of their machines, marcel and paddy once told me that they were called cars or in this case being a bigger machine they are called trucks, just then I heard Imani ask in a fearful voice "are you still here Humphrey?" I looked toward the sound of her voice and replied reassuringly "yes I am, don't worry it looks like they are going to take us to the same place" just then the car started making me jump and Imani let out an involuntary scream. Once the machine, I feel more comfortable calling it that, started to move one of the first thing I noticed was the rush of extremely cold air coming through the holes in the top of the crates. The machine drove for a long while and throughout the ride Imani and I both were silent but once the machine finally stopped, Imani asked me "can you please tell what to do when they open the crates one more time please?" so I explained the plan to her one more time as the humans unloaded our crates from the machines and put them on the ground.

It suddenly went quiet and the door slid open in front of me What I saw amazed me, tall pine trees with snow so deep it looked like frosting, I had never seen anything quite like it. I took two cautious steps forward then ran as fast as I could in the deep snow towards the trees when I got into the trees I turned around to see an orange she wolf with a white underbelly, socks, ears, and tail tip. I also noticed that she had very bright green eyes. I figured this had to be Imani because there were only the two boxes that held me and Imani as far as I could tell, also they were the only two wolves in the area "Humphrey?" she said questioningly, so I turned the rest of the way around to face her and said "yeah it's me, I take it your Imani?" "yeah" she replied and looked around then walked a little closer, I looked around then up and realized it was starting to get dark so I said "well its getting dark, I think we should find shelter for tonight" I was still looking at my surroundings, I saw a snowy hill with pine trees I front of us, to the left there was a mountain about 50 km away, to the right was cliff and we already know what's behind us, so I walked up to the cliff and looked out over the area, what I saw was a large valley with a lake towards the middle surrounded by none other than more pine trees! Imani walked up to the right side of me and looked around then asked "well which way should we go?" "definitely not back the way we came" I replied letting out a chuckle and receiving a giggle from Imani "let's go up that hill right there and look for a den" I said pointing towards the hill with my paw "then tomorrow well head down into that valley right there and see if we can find any wolves that might be able to help us" I said, turning and starting to walk up the snow covered hill. "yeah that sounds like a good plan" Imani said as she turned and started following me

Imani and I were about half way up the hill when I saw a tree with a large hole underneath it, I walked over to the tree and stuck my head inside the hole scenting it for bears and large cats but all I found was a faint trace of old rabbit. "hey Imani" I said, pulling my head out of the hole "I found a place to stay for the night" Imani looked over to me and said "nice it was starting to get hard to see out here" then she started walking over to me, I looked back out to the forest then back to Imani saying "it's too dark to try to hunt right now so, I think we should wait till tomorrow then we will try our luck, ok?" Imani got to me and said "do you know how to hunt?" I smiled nervously and said "uhh… no I don't, what about you? Do you know how to hunt?" she looked at me sheepishly and replied "no but it can't be that hard, I mean the alphas do it every day" I turned back to the forest, looked back towards Imani and said "we are in for a hard time if we don't figure it out pretty quick" "yeah" she replied then said "come on Humphrey let's just get some sleep, ok?" and with that she turned and went in to the den, while she was walking I couldn't help but notice how good she looked perfect curves and totally fit almost like an alpha, I caught myself staring as she walked into the den then thought to bad I'm getting married which elicited a slight laugh from myself, speaking of getting married, I wish Kate was here, I turned and looked up into the stars thinking about what she could be doing right now and what she thought had happened to me. After a while of thinking I was startled by Imani's voice saying "Hey are you okay Humphrey?" I looked back just in time to see her poke her head out of the den then she tilted her head slightly and said "you look a little lost there Humphrey" she then let out a little giggle which caused me to blush and turn my head away then said "yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about my hopefully still soon to be mate" as I finished I felt her put her paw on my shoulder, I turned and saw her with a concerned expression on her face" are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently rubbing my back slightly "no I'm okay thank you though, let's go and get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us" I replied hoping she would let it go which she did " okay come on then, the den you found has two huge piles of peat moss and I hear that peat moss is incredibly soft" she said. I replied saying "ok, let's go" I turned and headed towards the den, Imani followed me in and said "if you ever need to talk about it I'm sure well be together for a while so… just let me know okay?" She then smiled at me, I gave her a half-hearted smile and said "Thanks Imani I'll remember that" giving her a wink then saying "goodnight Imani" she replied quietly "goodnight Humphrey I'll see you tomorrow" before turning over and going to sleep. I looked at her for a while going over today's events in my mind, then I looked over at the entrance of the den and said "I love you Kate, I hope you still love me too" with that I turned over and let the darkness of sleep embrace me.

**Once again thank you for reading my story, I hope to see some good reviews :) also thank you to S-Techno he has been really helpful and I am very grateful that I got a chance to talk to him thanks ;) I will leave you here for now and the next chapter will come out a lot faster than this one did once again thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	3. the new world, kate and lilly in trouble

**Hello again Wolfies soul here with chapter 3 of A&amp;O: a love triangle just wanted to say thank you for the positive reviews that I got, It really helps make the chapters come out quicker because it motivates me to write but anyways here's the chapter :) **

Kate P.O.V.: I woke to the sound of shuffling in the den that I was in, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. When I turned to look at the entrance to the den what I saw confused and overjoyed me, there next to the entrance of the den stood Humphrey looking at me with a slightly tilted head and his goofy grin. I jumped up and said "oh Humphrey where have you been I was so worried about you" I started to walk over to him to give him a hug but, as I moved forward he moved backward though it was odd it didn't seem like he had moved on purpose as he didn't actually move or do anything, it was like every time I stepped towards him he got farther away so I started to run to see if I could catch him but all that happened was he moved faster and faster away at this point I was crying and screaming "Humphrey come back, please Humphrey I NEED you" he just got farther and farther away then suddenly I was back in the den lying down.

I jumped up and started to look around frantically when I saw Lilly lying next to me looking at me with fearful eyes then she said "are you ok Kate you looked like you were having a bad dream "I looked out of the den then back at Lilly and sighed saying "yeah, I'm fine I guess I was just dreaming of Humphrey" I took a few steps away then said "so why are you here Lilly? And how did you find me?" she looked at me and said "I found you thanks to the hunting lessons your giving me I really helps to know how to track just in case of situations like this" Lilly let out a little laugh then continued "and as for why I'm here when I found you, you were shivering and I didn't want you to be cold so I laid down next to you to keep us both warm" I could see the concern in her eyes I thought about what to say for a second then replied "thank you Lilly for being a great sister I know your trying to help me get through this and I realize that if I am ever going to be able to move on I need to think about all the possibilities" I saw a look of relief flash across her face but it was gone so fast I barely saw it. Lilly then said "your welcome Kate, in all honesty I thought you would be mad at me when you woke up" I looked away and then said "I couldn't be mad at you Lilly your my sister, anyway I'm kind of hungry I totally missed dinner yesterday, would you like to go get breakfast with me?" as I said this my stomach let out a loud growl close in comparison to a mountain lion or a rabid wolf, Lilly let out a little giggle and said "yeah I'm pretty hungry too, let's go" we both got up and started to head towards the feeding grounds. I looked at Lilly as we stated to walk to the feeding grounds then let out a slight gasp Lilly's head turned towards me and she quickly said "are you alright Kate" I turned and looked ahead of us and said "yeah I'm fine for now but mom and dad have no idea where we are or where we have been, so they are probably freaking out" Lilly looked at me with wide eyes and said "uh-oh we are so dead" I laughed and said "yep totally" right then hutch came bursting out of some bushes and came to a screeching halt looking at both me and Lilly, he said "oh thank god I found you, your parents are hysterical they sent every wolf including the omegas to search for you" me and Lilly both turned and looked at each other letting our smiles show "oh were so dead" me and Lilly both said at the same time starting to laugh, Hutch just looked at us like we were crazy and said "ok well come on you two we don't want to keep your parents waiting do we" he then turned and started walking towards the feeding grounds, as we walked he lifted his head out and let out a deep powerful howl to signal to our parents that we had been found.

Humphrey P.O.V.: I woke up while it was still dark needing to go to the bathroom, I walked outside to relieve myself and looked up at the moon. seeing where it was in the sky I guessed it was around two in the morning. When I was finished I made my way back over to the den and stepped inside, once inside I looked over at Imani only to see her shivering violently I cursed myself for not thinking about the cold earlier when we went to sleep, then decided I would go lay next her and share my body heat with her when I laid down she shifted a little and cuddled up against me, her unconscious mind probably felt the heat of my body and decided it was a good idea to get closer, either way I didn't mind I was just hoping she wouldn't think I'm a creep when she woke up and I was sleeping cuddled up to her. I lay there for about twenty minutes thinking about Kate before finally falling back asleep.

**Time skip 5 hours**

I was in the middle of a great dream when I was suddenly awoken by Imani getting up, I slowly opened my eyes and let out a yawn, then got up and did a full body stretch. I looked over at Imani and she was looking at me oddly then she said "so Humphrey uhh.. why were you cuddling with me?" "uh-oh" I thought "now she thinks I'm a total creeper" I blushed a little and said "well I woke up last night to uhhh use the restroom and when I came back you were shivering really bad so I decided I would lay with you to warm you up" I turned and looked at her, she nodded her head and smiled replying "thanks Humphrey, I was going to ask you to lay with me for warmth, but I didn't know what you would say so I didn't" I smiled and said "well its really cold here at night so I think it would be a good idea if we did sleep together for warmth" she looked at me and I thought I saw a blush but I couldn't really tell due to the color of her fur then she replied "yeah I agree" just then both of our stomachs growled loudly, we both laughed and I said "well I guess it's time to try to hunt" she looked at me and replied "yeah I guess it is" we both got up and walked outside and holy crap it was bright, the sun was shining off the snow like it does with water making me close my eyes for a minute, then slowly opened them to adjust to the bright light. When my eyes finally adjusted I looked over at Imani and saw that she had done the same thing and looked like she was almost done adjusting to the light then I said "well hot damn its bright out here" Imani looked at me and replied in a sarcastic tone "yeah you think I thought I was going to go blind" I let out a chuckle and said "okay well lets go look for some food" Imani replied "okay lets go" and started walking down the hill, I turned to follow her and said "hopefully we find something slow so it will be easy to catch" Imani looked back and said "yeah I hope so too that would be nice" after that we walked in silence for a while so we didn't startle anything we might find.

We walked for a long time towards the valley with the lake that we saw, as we walked we came across a few animals which we totally failed to catch, we tried and tried and tried but every time we got close something would happen and the creatures would get away. After a while the slope started to even out and became easier to traverse, there were a lot more trees and they were a lot closer together keeping the snow in the trees instead of on the ground which made life so much easier for us. it became easier to walk and soon we were moving at a fast pace towards the lake we saw I looked at Imani and said "we may not have found food but at least there is plenty of water everywhere" Imani looked at me like I was crazy then replied "what do you mean the only water I saw was the lake" I gave her a questioning look and asked "do you know what snow is?" she looked at me sheepishly then replied "well kind of I was still young the first time I saw snow and I wasn't allowed to go outside in it or touch it so I never really knew what it was, im still young enough that I hadn't seen two winters in Yellowstone" i looked at Imani and asked "why couldn't you touch it or go outside in it?" I saw a flash of embarrassment then she replied "well my parents were afraid of it, they told me it would hurt me if I got to close to it so I never did until yesterday" I felt sympathy for her and said "okay im going to show you something then" I then stooped down and scooped up some snow in my mouth. Imani gasped and said "Humphrey! Why did you do that" I just waited for a moment to let the snow melt, then opened my mouth and let the water that was leftover from the snow out then said "see water is everywhere here" I smiled and let out a laugh causing her to look at me in disbelief "How did you do that?" she said I laughed and said "just do what I did, hold the snow in your mouth for a minute, careful though it's really cold, you might get a brainfreeze" so she did what I had done and after a minute she swallowed and said "your right that is cold" me and Imani both laughed and then continued on walking.

We walked for about another hour before we came to a clearing, when we walked into the clearing we saw that it was the big one with the lake in it. I looked at Imani and said "where there is water there must be wolves, right?" Imani walked forward and scented the air trying to pick up any signs of wolf activity in the area. There were no paw prints or tufts of fur any where we looked around the little lake for a while then I said "well it looks like there aren't any wolves in this area." I sighed and said "that's too bad this seems like a really nice area" Imani stopped and turned towards me then said "yeah it is, although I don't know how much I like how cold it is here, I could handle it being a little warmer" she smiled and laughed then she said "well now that we know there's no wolves here, which way should we go?" I looked around but all I could see was forest in every direction. I thought about it for a minute then said "well I don't know let's just pick a direction and walk and well look for shelter on the walk" Imani then laughed and said "okay well you got to pick last time so now it's my turn" I smiled and let out a chuckle then said "alright then your pick, which way should we go?" she looked around the area then said "see that broken tree over there? Let's go that way, ok?" I looked around and saw the broken tree it was directly across from where we entered the clearing I looked over at Imani smiled and said "good choice, very logical. Well let's get going then" I turned and started walking Imani followed me closely.

Kate P.O.V.: when Hutch, Lilly, and I got to the feeding grounds I saw my parents on the other side talking to Ezekial and Candu. We started to walk towards them when Winston looked over and spotted us then turned back to Eve and said something and pointed towards us. Eve started running towards us and Winston stayed to talk to Ezekial and Candu, when Eve got to us she said "where the hell have you been!?" Lilly and I both coward for a second then Eve said "I swear if anybody hurt you or your sister I will skin them alive and wear their pelts like a jacket, I'll make sure they live too so they can watch me walk around with their pelt on" I looked at her with a stunned look on my face then said "no mom it was nothing like that" I looked at Lilly and said "I was having a hard time last night and Lilly tried to help me but I got mad and ran off then fell asleep in the den Humphrey and I had picked, which is where Lilly comes back in" lilly looked at Eve then said "yeah I found her asleep in the den and she was shivering so I laid with her to keep both of us warm" Eve looked between the both of us trying to gauge if we were telling the truth or telling a lie, finally after what seemed like forever Eve said "good girls it always a good thing to protect each other and take care of each other" Eve then smiled and said "you weren't at dinner last night so go and get some food I know you are hungry" Lilly and I both said "thank you mom" Eve then turned and said "oh and Kate you have the rest of the week off of your alpha duties, Winston's orders" then she turned and started to walk away, I yelled to her "mom tell dad thank you for me please!" Eve then turned her head and shouted back to me "I will love you both have a nice day"

**I know there is not much about Kate in this chapter but right now im focusing on establishing Humphrey in this new place he's at. not next chapter but probably the one after I will make more about Kate and her situation. Thanks to S-Techno for helping me with the story idea and motivation please remember to leave a review they really help and till next time have a nice day :) **


	4. Possible new friends!

**Hey I know it's been a long wait so I'll just get right down to the chapter alright ****J**

Kate P.O.V.: Right after Eve left I turned to talk to my sister "Thanks Lilly you rock" as I said that Lilly turned and walked a little closer to me then said "your welcome Kate, after all what are sisters for" then she laughed and said "I'm going to go to the lake and get cleaned up alright Kate?" I looked at her and said "alright, I think I'm going to walk around for a while" we both turned and walked away.

I walked through the feeding grounds and towards the howling rock while thinking of Humphrey and where he could be, I was deep in thought when all of a sudden I ran into something which caused me to trip and fall. I quickly regained my composure and got up when I looked down to see what I had fallen over, I saw there was a wolf underneath me I got off the wolf saying "oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you I'm just not myself right now" the other wolf got up I noted that the wolf was a male, once he was up he shook himself off and said "that's alright a beautiful wolf like you has nothing to worry about" as he finished talking he winked and I tried to talk but only managed to stutter "uh-h wha-what do y-you mean?" he laughed and looked at me then he walked right up to me and whispered in my ear "your very pretty m'lady" I pulled my head back and looked at him with a blush on my face and quickly said "sorry im taken, but I would like to know your name" he pulled back a little and said "my name is lafaiel and yours is?" I looked at him shyly then said "my name is Kate it's nice to meet you "he looked at me closely and then said "Kate, I like that name. It's nice to meet you too"

Humphrey's P.O.V.: Imani and I walked towards the broken log and then passed it as we passed the log Imani asked me "so what do you think about this place" she said while looking around "it seems like there would be wolves in an area as beautiful as this" I looked at her and said "I'm sure there is we just have to look around for a while" we walked in silence for about an hour and forty five minutes before I spotted something, right before me about twenty feet ahead was a tree with wolf markings on it I walked up and scented the tree before yelling "hey Imani come check this out, I found some wolf markings!" she ran over and looked at the tree then said "yes that's definitely wolf markings, what do we do?" I looked at her then asked "have you ever entered another packs borders before?" she looked back at me with a blush on her face then said "no I haven't I've never left my pack borders till now" I walked up to her and patted her on the back then said "it's ok ill teach you how to ask for entrance you basically just howl to alert them to your presence" as I finished I raised my head and let out a howl when I was done I took a breath then said "then you wait for them to come talk to you" as I finished I layed down and relaxed. Imani did the same thing and before long I heard her breathing start to slow and knew she was asleep.

TIME SKIP 30 MINUTES

I heard a rustling in the bushes about 20 feet to my right so I got up and when I did I saw three wolves coming out of the bushes. One of them was light grey like me but with white tips on his ears and tail, another one was pure black with one white spot right in the middle of his head, and the last one was really odd his fur seemed to change color depending on how the light hit him. They saw me and started to walk up to me, when they got to me the black one which I'm guessing is the leader said "what are you doing here?" I looked back towards Imani then towards the three wolves and said " me and my companion were taken by humans and we don't know where we are" as I said that I nodded towards Imani thaen continued talking "we are looking for someone to help us find out where we are and how we can get home" the three wolves looked back and forth between themselves before they told me "okay we are going to take you to our leader and see what she has to say" I nodded then looked at Imani who was still asleep, the three other wolves looked at me then the grey one asked "should we wake her up?" I looked at him and said "no its okay ill carry her just help me get her on my back"

Once we had gotten Imani onto my back they started to take me to their pack leader, once we were on our way I said "so now that your helping me could I possibly get your names?" they looked back and forth at each other then the leader of the group said "names kormik" taking their cue from the leader the other two spoke up the next one to speak was the one with the odd fur he looked at me with a smile and said "my names aramiya nice to meet you" I returned the pleasantry then the gray one said " my names kuro" I looked at him and noticed he was blushing then I said "my names humphrey and this here is Imani I appreciate your help".

**Sorry but im going to have to end it here for now I know it was a short chapter but I will get more out soon I promise wolfies soul out mwahx**


End file.
